Jinchuuriki no Orochi
by Dyani91
Summary: In Harry's second year instead of killing the Basilisk the sorting hat helps him seal the ancient beast away... Inside himself. With the sorting hats warning and his friends betraying him he asks for help from the Eight headed dragon to take him and three people somewhere safe. But as we know Harry's life can never be normal.
1. Sealing the Eight Headed Dragon

**For this story Anko is Harry's age and a chunin she just came back to Konoha**

**Sealing the Eight Headed Dragon**

"Harry, Harry, Harry Voldemort is my past, present and future." The specter of Tom Riddle took Harry's wand and spelled out his name in the air.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE"

With a swish the letter's rearranged themselves.

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!

Harry narrowed his eyes at the apparition clinging to Ginny sucking the life out of her.

"Now Harry I will ask you again, how did you a mere babe not even a year old, destroy me the greatest wizard of this age?" Harry glared at him.

"But your not Tom! Albus Dumbledore is the greatest, he's the only one you have ever feared." Harry declared loudly. A burst of phoenix song came from above the two. Harry looked up to see Fawkes flying down to him clutching something in his talons.

"I know what that is, that's Dumbledore's phoenix." His eyes alighted on the mass of fabric it was carrying. "And that's the old school sorting hat. So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender a flaming chicken and an old hat."

Tom chuckled and turned to the statue of Slytherin.

_§Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.§ _Tom hissed waving Harry's wand. The statues mouth ground open as Harry shoved the hat on his head.

'_Help Please there's a Basilisk coming I need something ANYTHING!' _he thought quickly. He felt something hard rap him on the head.

'_Slow down youngster, Orochi isn't going to hurt anyone intentionally or immediately, here take this dagger your going to need it. I am going to instruct you in a ritual to seal Orochi away so he can't harm anyone again ok.'_

'_Thank you thank you thank you!' _Harry practically cried in relief.

'_Don't thank me yet Mr. Potter, the catch is he is going to be sealed inside of you, it's the only way to do this.'_

'_I don't care I'll do it just tell me what I need to do!'_ Harry thought quickly making a snap decision. He heard the volumous hissing get closer.

'_Ok go stand on the pentacle in front of that pillar, grab the knife and cut your hand open. Bleed on the points going clockwise ending facing the statue.'_ Harry quickly did as he was told while Tom was paying attention to the snake urging it forewards. Harry finally came around to the last point just as the snake poked it's way out of the tunnel.

'_Ok repeat after me, Watashia Kono chi wo gisei ni ' ten no kamini suru chikixyuuno_

_monwatashianata no ketsugouryokuwo fuyo shi masu, tsu no pointo gaadian shiiru no jsutsu!'_

"_**Watashia Kono chi wo gisei ni ' ten no kamini suru chikixyuuno**_

_**monwatashianata no ketsugouryokuwo fuyo shi masu, tsu no pointo gaadian shiiru no jutsu!"**_

Harry chanted verbatim what he was told, still dripping blood on the now glowing ritual pentacle. Tom turned towards him his eyes growing wide, he roared one last command at the snake.

§KILL HIM!§

The basalisk turned and lunged only to disappear in a monumentus flash of light, Harry's skin glowed as a runic array seeped into existence on his skin and faded.

'_Stick your dagger through the diary. Hurry!' _the sorting hat paractically yelled in his head. Harry needed no extra bidding. He lunged and plunged the bloody dagger through the book. Tom let out a blood curdling scream as ink spurted out of the book and all over the floor. Harry lay on his back as the diary bled out, for some reason his vision was graying out quickly and his arm was stinging badly. He looked over to see the tip of a fang lodged in his upper arm. Fawkes landed next to him as he yanked the bit of fang out. Harry looked at the bird.

"I don't think I'm going to make it buddy. Thanks for bringing help, can you get ginny outta here?" he asked. The phoenix paid him no mind leaning over and examining the wound. Fawkes turned his head and let six pearly white tears drop right into the venom filled skin. As he lay there it dawned on him what the phoenix was doing.

"Thank you Fawkes." He breathed out getting a light cuff form the birds wing. Slowly and agonizingly his vision swam back into focus. Fawkes pecked at the Hat for a moment before reaching over and plucking Harr's glasses from his nose before Harry could protest two tears dropped in his eyes one for each. A burning pain raced through his head and he squeazed his eyes shut tightly, it was gone after five seconds or so. Harry's vision finally stabilized and he cracked open an eye. His other snapped open at the perfect clarity he now had.

'_Fawkes wanted to give you a gift Harry, you have a rough journey ahead of you. This is his way to help prepare you for it.' _The sorting hat told him. Harry reached up and caressed the birds head.

"Thank you my friend." Harry said sincerely with deep reverence.

'_Two things Harry before Ginny wakes up, take the fang and drip some venom onto the sword I'm going to give you then dip it in the blood on the floor over there, make sure to get both sides. Tell Albus you killed the Basilisk by shoving the sword through it's mouth. Do not look him in the eye though, he will read your mind. He's been lying to you and so have your friends. They are setting you up to die. Orochi is now residing inside you get in touch with him he will be able to help remove the soul piece lodged in your scar. Fawkes will steal a wand and present it to you on the day you leave. Find a secluded space so he can give it to you. It's your heirloom. Use the wand to say Accio ressurection stone and the third heirloom will come do this in the morning. Can you do this for me please?'_

'_Yes I can, I just don't understand why are they doing this?'_

'_They want your fame, they are jealous. Ask Orochi to take you to his homeland. Fawkes and I want you safe as the last Heir of Hogwarts. I suggest you find a way to Diagon Alley to get some money to change over the Goblins will help. Take the dagger with you and hide it. Keep the fang and give it to Ollivander tell him Alistaire said it's time.'_

'_How am I going to remember all this?'_

'_I am implanting it in your quick recall memory. You won't forget, it's laced with a mild compulsion. Try and take the Weasley Twins and the black dog with you, you will know when you see him. I will see you once more before you leave.' _The hat finished forestalling anymore questions.

"_It's time old friend."_ The hat Alistaire said to the phoenix who trilled mournfully. Ginny woke with a gasp. As Harry finished with the sword. Harry picked up the diary and put the bloodied sword through his belt. He tucked the book in his robe pocket and hid the knife through his back belt loop. Tucking the fang in the other he picked up his wand and walked over as she started bawling her story out to him. Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable as she latched onto him while fawkes led them both out of the chamber. They collected Ron and the dunce named Lockhart rode the phoenix airlift into Myrtle's Bathroom. Harry and the tired group made there way up to Dumbledore's office where the entire red headed family was gathered.

As soon as they walked in Mrs. Weasley shrieked and ran over wrapping her two youngest in a strong hug. Harry went over and laid the sword on the desk with the diary that had a sword shaped hole in it. He relayed the story to Dumbledore guided by the slight compulsion from the sorting hat. He kept his eyes slightly averted at all times. His tired appearance lent more credence to the façade. Some quick thinking on his part a few minutes later freed Dobby the house elf that had plagued him the entire year. He made his way down to the infirmary and finally fell asleep. Two days later, he awoke abruptly to arguing voices.

"How much longer am I going to have to play buddy buddy with that spoilt prat. I mean we went all the way this time and my sister nearly got killed for you to test him. if this keeps up I want a raise."

"Mr. Weasley Harry needs to believe he has a good friend in you regardless of your own personal feelings on the matter. I need you to be patient his death shall come soon enough." Dumbledore's voice sounded through out the dark ward.

"I still don't get why I am needed as well, the boy is as dumb as a post. No matter how often I try to engage him it's like talking to a brick wall." Hermione's voice rang in. Harry couldn't believe it the two people he thought were his friends were only using him

He fell back to sleep with their words ringing in his head, as he was pulled back under a thought crossed his mind.

'_If that's how it's going to be well screw them too.'_

Madame Pomfrey woke him up the following morning, her bustling about disturbing him from his rest. He sat up with a small grunt to alert her that he was awake.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" She asked primly waving her wand over him.

"Like I got hit by a herd of elephants, large ones." He replied grumpily. It was true however.

"Well that's what magical exhaustion will do to you, you very nearly drained your core with whatever stunt you pulled this time."

"Oh, I guess that's a bad thing then."

She gave him a hard look that said she wasn't amused. He shrugged and looked around, time to put on the act.

"Where's Hermione? Is she ok?"

"You should be pleased to know that the mandrake draught did it's job perfectly and all those petrified woke up. Now if you hurry you can still make breakfast."

He nodded with a convincing smile plastered on his face. What do you know the Dursley's were good for something after all, he had learned how to act. He got dressed in the fresh outfit that must have been brought down for him at some point. Standing up he made his way to the great hall, barely anyone was there which he was immensely greatful for. He made his way over to Gryffindor table and sat down near the twins. He watched them for a moment before filling his plate and eating he would pass off a note later or something. Thanking his lucky stars that today was the day of the leaving feast he decided to head up to the tower to pack.

He took his time packing his stuff , Ron and Hermione had already gone down he stalled till the last soul had left the room before calling out for Fawkes. The pheonix flashed into the room with the sorting hat and the wand. Harry put the hat on and grasped the wand. A powerful surge of magic ran through him much stronger than his own wand.

'_Harry place me on the bed I am going to materialize a few things for you.'_

Harry sat the sorting hat on his bed. The hat glowed golden for a minute before materializing a thick book, a sheet of parchment and a glass orb and vial filled with pheonix tears.

"Ok pick me back up please."

Harry placed the hat back on his head and listened to the instructions given.

'_The parchment has instructions for you that Fawkes helped me pen with a dicta-quill, I am going to do a memory transfer with you, this will hurt a bit but you will gain an understanding of how to do so yourself and the language you are going to be using. The orb is the castles memory it was origionally Rowena's scrying orb so be careful with it. The book is an any book, it essentially holds any magical knowledge of this world use it to learn while you are away. Don't forget the twins and the black dog they are important.'_

'_I won't forget.' _Harry promised before the hat started to stream information to him. The headache was terrible, it seemed like hours before the sensation stoppedhanding the hat back to Fawkes who flamed away. He put the parchment, book and orb away and headed downstairs.

The train ride home was painful as he acted the part of Ron and Hermione's friend. He begged off a quarter of the way home saying he was still tired and fell asleep to get in contact with Orochi. He fell into a dark stone room not unlike the chamber.

'**Hello young speaker, thank you for getting me out of there.'**

'Orochi sir?'

'**Don't sir me young speaker it is not needed. It has been a long time since I have been with an intelligent speaker, I would like to get to know my new host.'**

Harry relaxed some and proceeded to tell the eight headed dragon all about his life, they talked the whole way home with Orochi regaling him with tales of Susanoo and the founders. He woke up when Ron started shaking him as they approached the station. Carrying his trunk towards the barrier he said goodbye and passed a pre-prepared note to Fred and George before taking off towards his family. He got into the car with his disgruntled Uncle and waited until they were on the road to speak.

"Excuse me Uncle Vernon?"

"What do you want boy, it's bad enough that I have to pick you up."

"I wanted to let you know that I am going to be leaving this summer, you see my parents left me a house and I was going to move in so I only have to stay with you for a week or so." Harry said lying through his teeth like Alistaire told him to.

"That's wonderful news! Do you need anything to help with the packing?" Vernon said perking right up.

"No Uncle Vernon I just need a lift to London, specifically Charing Cross Road. That's all." Harry said happy that his Uncle was complying.

"If you make it a week I will give you a hundred pounds to send you off." Vernon said trying to sweeten the deal.

"I can do that, I just need to ask Aunt Petunia a question." He finished falling silent for the rest of the ride.

That night Petunia made a celebratory dinner and Harry asked his question. He was happy to learn that his mom had left some effects with her sister after all, he was surprised however to find out his mother was adopted. When he looked at the papers it said she was adopted an orphanidge. She came from a Japanese family who had died in an accident when she was five. He tucked everything back in the box and then shrunk it with his new wand and put it in his trunk. He took out the letter from the sorting hat that detailed his instructions.

To do list…

Remove soul piece with Orochi's help

Summon resurection stone

Get shrinkable trunk

Get to Diagon alley go to bank for inheritence

Get the Potter family grimoire from vault

Put gold in a compartment of trunk

Get potions ingrediants

Get new clothes preferably oriental style clothes

Find black dog and get twins

Get Orochi to take you to the forbidden continent.

Harry sat the paper down and laid on his bed to contact Orochi again, the dragon was surprisingly happy about being sealed away in him. He fell into his mindscape as he dubbed it and walked around till he found the dragon.

"Hey Orochi? I would like to ask for your help with something the sorting hat told me about."

'**Who Alistaire, what does that ratty old busy body want now?'**

"Well he said I have a soul piece residing in my scar, however that came to be I don't know but he told me to ask for your help in removing it."

'**I can do that easily, I just need you to find where it ties to your magical core.'**

'Magical core?' Harry parroted making the great beast roll his eyes.

'**You humans are lacking if your not even taught the basics anymore. Very well I shall show you how to reach it. Now focus inward farther than what you are doing now. You should be able to feel a pit of warmth just behind your navel, that is your magical core. You should be able to follow the feeling directly to it.'**

'I feel it but the path to it is blocked by a red band what should I do?'

'**Someone placed a strong magical block on you, let me through I will tear it down.'**

Orochi took his craws and reant the blockage until it shattered under the pressure revealing the bright pool of magic below it. An inky sickly green tendril streched finely up into the darkness. Orochi grabbed hold of it with his teeth and tugged it free of Harry's core magic before absorbing the soul piece into himself as it screamed.

'**It is gone now child. I haven't had a meal in ages so thank you.'**

'Um, ok your welcome I guess.' Harry said finally coming back out of his stupor.

'**You might want to immerse yourself into your core for a minute before waking up, the more you do so the more in tune with your magic you will be. When we get to the continent you will need to be able to reach it wandlessly to learn their ways child.'**

Harry nodded for a minute absorbing what the dragon said. Suddenly he was swept off his feet and into his core as the dragon walked away laughing swinging his tails behind him and chortling. Harry surrendered to the warmth inside him silently felling better then ever.

He woke up in the dead of nightand waited for a moment before sitting up. Absentmindedly he reached for his glasses only to give pause for a moment before realizing he could see. He looked around the room amazed at the clarity of everything. Supressing a whoop he walked out of his room and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he went to relieve his aching bladder. He saw caked blood on his face and shuddered. He went to the bathroom and then walked over to the sink and washed his hands and his face. He grinned as he remembered the feeling of his magic flowing around him. He only had two days to go before he was free for good.

A.N. Please let me know what you think I had fun with this one since nobody stumbled on this plot bunny before. Please R&R. Next chappie, A Black dog and A Sirius shopping spree.


	2. A Black dog and A Sirius shopping spree

**A Black dog and A Sirius shopping spree**

Harry sat in the kitchen on the last day at the Dursley's listening to the radio as he waited for Vernon to get ready to leave. He was surprised to learn there was an escaped murderer on the loose by the name of Sirius Black. The name sounded familiar to him but he could not put his finger on why. He sat there listening and reviewing his mental list of things to get done. Vernon trundled down the stairs with a paper in his hands.

"You ready boy, I don't have all day." He said gruffly.

"Yes sir I'm ready to leave, everything is packed." Harry replied indicating the trunk in the hallway.

"Well let's get a move on then." He handed Harry the promised money and ushered the boy out into the car. They pulled out of the drive and sped off to London, leaving a shaggy black dog loping after them.

"Now I know I don't particularly care but I know those people do so I am going to warn you now. That murderer on the telly and radio was a friend of your parents. I met him once and only once, He is probably after you so be careful." Vernon stated as he drove.

"Thank you sir I appreciate the warning." Harry said filing the information away. Seriously why did everything major revolve around him anyway. The rest of the ride was quiet as he contemplated his life to this point. The car stopped and he climbed out gripping the hundred that his uncle had stuffed into his hands. This past week had been interesting enough because it had arguably been the best week he had ever had with the Dursley's he noted idly as he watched Vernon speed off from the point where he had dropped him off. He looked around quickly and darted into a department store for a hat or something and some sunglasses. After purchasing the two items he put the hat on and the sun glasses before slipping into The leaky Cauldron to check in. He moved to his assigned room and opened the window for Hedwig. He pulled out his list and looked at it, he pulled out his charms book and looked up the incantation for the summoning charm. He pulled out his new wand and intoned clearly picturing the stone in his mind from the memory of the sorting hat.

"ACCIO RESURECTION STONE!"

He felt his magic surge in response flowing out the wand, in the back of his mind came an answering echo of magic from the stone as it responded. It took over three hours for the stone to finally appear answering his call. Through his window flew a ring landing innocently beside him. As soon as he lay eyes on it though he knew the ring was tainted. Orochi growled from within his mind as Harry levitated the ring into a bag not wanting to touch the foul piece of existence.

"**Harry that ring contains the same soul as your scar did, you need to take it with you to see the Goblins tomorrow."**

Harry thought his aqquiessence to his new tenant and climbed in bed.

A loud CRACK sounded in an empty alley as a haggard man stumbled and fell, his energy leaving him quickly. He looked at the pilfered wand and sighed following his godson was hard to do when you were starving and bone tired. It was by luck that he heard the boy mumbling to himself as he worked outside for a day in the garden about going to Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer. Sirius Black regained his breath and finally shifted wearily into a great shaggy black dog. He walked the three blocks to the Leaky Cauldron and slipped inside when Tom wasn't looking. He sniffed around and caught Harry's scent following it upstairs to the room. He transformed back in the quiet dark and opened the door. Shifting to padfoot again he walked inside before finally laying down and passing out content in the belief that he was keeping Harry safe.

Harry awoke slowly from the best nights sleep he had ever had. He lay in the bed listening to the sound of heavy breathing as his mind cleared from it's still sleepy state.

…Wait?... Breathing?!

Harry's instincts went on high alert as he rolled onto his knees searching for the sound, when a high keening whine reached his ears. He glanced over the edge of the bed wand in hand to see a dirty black dog lying by his bedside. He looked at the door and saw that it was open as opposed to the closed it had been. He moved carefully to the end of the bed and poked the dogs hind leg. It shifted slightly but remained asleep. He poked it harder and it shifted again. He pulled out his new wand and backed away before taking aim and…

"Aquamenti"

A spout of cold water jetted out of his wand and hit the dog in the side. It woke with a yelp and darted up and into a corner. Harry smothered a laugh when it loked at him reproachfully as only a dog can do before cleaning itself.

"So who are you, I know you are not a dog. No dog can get through a locked door. So you have to be the same thing as McGonagall." Harry reasoned aloud. His brain strained to provide information from the few clues he was given since it still hadn't had it's morning wake up call in the form of tea. Finally the groaning gears clicked into place as he put two and two together.

"Your Sirius Black aren't you?" He asked not accusing but defensive and genuinely curious. The dog looked down in shame before nodding slowly. Harry closed the door before sighing.

"Well I highly doubt you want to kill me or I would be dead already right?"

The dog looked highly affronted at the mere suggestion.

"You know you can transform back right I'm not going to hurt you or turn you in. I want answers though."

The dog stood and transformed back into a man who collapsed quickly onto the floor as his legs gave out.

"Expelliarmus." Sirius's pilferred wand flew to Harry who pocketed it and gave Sirius a wry grin.

"Can never be too careful." He said as he put his own wand away and walked over to the man.

"You're just like your father Harry." Sirius rasped out his voice rusty from under use.

"So I've been told. So why exactly are you here?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"I need to protect you, I'm your Godfather. I want to protect you from _him_, it's all _his _fault. If we hadn't switched they would still be alive and and…." Sirius devolved into hysterical sobbing as he rocked back and fourth. Harry sighed as he sat on the bed, he pulled out a glass and filled it with water and offered it to the sobbing man. Sirius took it and drank greedily as he finally calmed down.

"So why are you here Harry?" it was like a switch had been flipped and Harry sighed.

"It's a long story, short version is I'm running away. Dumbledore is out to send me to my death. Probably setting it up so that once I die he can sweep in and defeat Moldy Voldy and regain popularity. That is if I had to take a guess."

"But Dumbledore is the Leader of the light he wouldn't do that." Sirius protested.

"I heard him Sirius plain as day when he thought I was asleep, my ex- friends Ron and Hermione were in on it too. As it stands I need to get in touch with the Weasley twins, the sorting hat mentioned that they were important." Harry spent the next hour explaining everything about the sorting hat and the events that lead up to this. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"Hey Sirius I need to go to the bank and check on somethings about my inheritance. Is there anyway for you to come? I would feel better if you were there."

"Yeah I would need to go in my Animagus form but as long as you announce me to the guards at the front door they will not give us any grief. However in order to get through here I need your invisibility cloak though." Harry nodded and fished out his cloak. Sirius transformed and Harry draped the cloak over his body. After donning the hat and sunglasses they made their way down to the Alley enterance. Harry strode purposefully towards Gringott's listening to his tenant instruct him on how to approach the Goblins and not get skewered.

Confidentally he approached one of the guards.

"What do you want human." The door guard sneered. Harry gave a short bow making eye contact with the Goblin.

"Greetings Honorable One my God Father," he gestured to Padfoot, "Seeks assylum in your hallowed walls during the duration of our visit. He is hunted for a crime somone else committed and cannot be seen by stupid human eyes." The Goblin stood flabbergasted for a minute before snapping to attention. He spoke quickly into a reciever in Gobbledygook before turning back to Harry.

"Someone shall escort you and your Dog-Father in a moment." He said with a hint of amusement and approval in his voice. Harry stood square his eyes never leaving the Goblins.

"Thank you for your expediency, and may your gold always flow." He spoke soundly.

"and may your enemies fall by your blade. Very knowledgeable child." The guard chuckled.

The escort walked over to them and ushered the two inside to a chamber, before turning and addressing them.

"Your God-Father may use this room to transform and conduct any and all business." With that the slight Goblin left the room and a manager walked in.

"How may we help you today?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I have come to inquire about my inheritence. Unfortunately I do not have my key as it was never placed into my possession is there any way I can provide proof of my identity?"

"We can take you to the Potter Account manager for a blood test. Now the other?"

Sirius transformed back handing Harry his cloak.

"My name is Sirius Black and I am here to claim my Lordship." He said calmly. The goblin eyed them for a moment and neither looked away.

"Very well, follow me, Mr. Black your Account manager shall meet you here."

Harry followed the Goblin through a maze of passageways before ending at an office door. The Goblin knocked loudly and announced him.

"Harry Potter to see account manager Blackthroat." A gruff voice answered back.

"Send him in." Harry got ushered in and approached the desk where a stocky Goblin sat pouring over a scroll. Harry sat down at the desk urged on by his tenant.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Blackthroat asked.

"I am here to inquire about the state of my inheritance." He said politely, the goblin frowned.

"Surely that is not it, you should be receiving bi-monthly reports on that. I have it on record that you have requested several funds withdrawn recently."

Harry scowled.

"I have not requested any money at all nor have I received any reports, until recently I did not know I had anything other than a trust vault." He answered snappishly. It was the Goblins turn to scowl, he pulled out a piece of parchment from a desk drawer and passed it over.

"So this is not your signature stating withdrawl for school purchases?" Harry looked it over, and spoke up.

"No sir, that is one Ronald Weasley's attempt to sign my name however. I recognize the handwriting from his homework. This is my signature." He said picking up a quill and a scrap of parchment deftly signing his name.

"Yes I see your handwriting is much neater. Very well I will put in for a reclomation of all funds that have the previous signature."

"Thank you, now I was wondering if there was anyway I could take an in depth inheritence test?"

"Are you willing to pay the twenty galleon fee?" Blackthroat countered.

Harry shrugged, "Why not."

"Very well give me a minute." Blackthroat stood and walked over to the wall. Dragging his finger over a crack the wall seemed to shutter and open like a cupboard. Inside were several vials of an irridescant blue potion and a stack of parchment.

Pulling a vial and a piece of parchment out he walked back over to the desk and pulled out a hidden dagger.

"Knick yourself with the dagger and let seven drops of blood fall into the vial."

Harry did as told watching as Blackthroat picked up the vial and swirlled it three times clockwise and one time widdershins. The potion turned a striking emerald color with veins of black. Blackthroat pulled out a blood red quill and dipped it in the potion. Harry was amazed as the potion absorbed into the quill coloring it exactly like the potion. Standing it up on the parchment the quill went to work writing down aspects of Harry's bloodline that had been kept from him before.

Designated Heir Apparent:

House of Potter

House of Peverell

House of Black

House of Slytherin- Paternaly

House of Gryffindor- Paternaly

Uzumaki Clan- Maternally

Family Attributes:

Potter- Runes affinity

Peverell- cloaking magic

Black- Mind Magics/ transformation magic

Slytherin- Parsel magics, water affinity

Gryffindor- Enchanting, wind affinity

Uzumaki- FuuinJutsu, chakra magic

Human Status:

Jinchuuriki- Yamato no Orochi

Basilisk/Human hybrid

Metamorphmagus/partial

Chakra abilities/ undiscovered

Animagus/ undiscovered

In/Active Blocks:

Shattered Block on abilities placed by Albus Dumbledore at age four

Partial Horcrux destroyed a week ago

Status:

Eligible to claim inheritances.

Harry slumped backwards in his seat in shock,the parchment in front of him forgotten for the moment.

"Would you like to claim the rings?" Blackthroats voice cut through his stupor.

He felt himself nodding numbly. The goblin snapped his fingers and five rings appeared. Harry mechanically felt his body moving as he placed the rings on his finger, feeling each burst of magic as they fused. Once the last ring settled a serene sense of calm filled him. he looked up at the bemused face of the goblin.

"Speaking of rings, is there anyway to remove the stone from this one?" Harry spoke up remembering the other reason he was there. He placed the cloth covered ring onto the desk. Blackthroat uncovered it and hissed.

"Where did you find this vile thing?"

"I summoned it, the stone is the third Hallow, I need the stone the ring can be destroyed for all I care." Harry said.

"Very well then that is what shall happen." Blackthroat said. Holding the cloth and ring he pulled out a small chisel and deftly popped the stone from its mount. He presented the stone to Harry who tucked it away and put the ring aside to destroy later.

"What about the Uzumaki Clan?" Harry asked getting back on topic. Blackthroat looked at him and answered.

"That particular part of the inheritance you will have to do more personally, follow me please."

He follwed the goblin out the door in the back of the office, they climbed in a minecart and took off. Many twists and turns laterthey stopped within the bowels of Gringott's in front of a huge spiral door. Blackthroat ushered Harry over.

"Place your hand in the center of the spiral, it will prick your hand and draw some blood."

Harry did as he was bade and true to form that is exactly what happened with an extra.

Harry fell to the ground as a wave of pain hit him, he felt a power more potent than his magic well up inside him. His body rocked with spasams as it adjusted to the well of Chakra he had access to. Finally it subsided to a dull throb. Harry heard a grinding noise as the door rotated open. Inside was a design carved into the floor, he walked forward unsure of what to do when the other power flared to life once again lighting up the array like the sun. This time it wasn't his body under assault but his mind. A veritable vestiege of information poured into him for what seemed like hours. In reality as quick as it happened it stopped. Out of what he now knew to be an imense memory seal appeared a large scroll. He picked it up and strapped it to his back with the straps on it. Nodding to Blackthroat who was greatly amused they climbed back into the cart.

"Is there anywhere else you need to go?"

"I need to stop by the other vaults for the grimoires. And that's it."

Five stops later and Harry bid his account manager adiue and was escorted back through the tunnels after leaving a set of instructions in place so nobody but himself could withdraw from the vaults and they needed to verify the magical signature in order to do so. He stepped into the room where Sirius was waiting with a grin on his face.

"So Pup did you get everything you needed?" He asked happily. Harry nodded before motioning him to transform back. Flipping the invisibility cloak back over him they walked out of the bank. Looking at the sun Harry realized it was getting to be about late afternoon. He sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything more done today. He discreetly placed a hand on Padfoot's head and led him back to his room at the Cauldron. Getting up to the room he closed the door allowing Sirius to transform back.

"So how did you make out today kiddo?" were the first words from his Godfathers mouth.

"Well enough I suppose, apparently my mom was descended from a Japanese Clan called the Uzumaki, the entire inheritance is sealed inside this scroll here."

He said shedding the scroll. Sirius whistled.

"I also pulled out my families Grimoires since they are the only texts Alsitaires Anybook can't reveal. On a random side note however, did my father ever tell you we were in direct sucession to house Slytherin?" Harry asked pulling out the Grimoire and flipping through it.

"Please tell me your joking." Sirius deadpanned.

"Nope, through me for a loop to, guess the kids were right when they called me the heir of Slytherin this year. Ironic huh. Heh heh heh!" he had stopped on a page and started laughing.

"What's so damned funny?" Sirius asked staring incredulously at Harry.

"I just realized Voldemort really is a bastard. The Guants were born from the bastard son of Dietrich Slytherin. He has absolutely no claim to the Heirship." It was funny enough that Sirius started laughing too. They sobered up a few minutes later.

"So what's your plan Harry?" Harry pulled out his to do list and showed it to his Dog-Father.

"Well that's simple and to the point. Before we leave however I need to retrieve a few things from the family home. My wand and pensive for starters."

"Well while I go shopping tomorrow, why don't you go there, tell me where it is and I will meet you there. Sound like a plan?" Harry suggested.

Sirius nodded and told him the address.

They woke up bright and early so Harry could escort the invisible Sirius from the pub and into muggle London. Harry decided to start his day there and proceeded to a shopping mall that was close in the vicinity. It was a happy Harry Potter that walked out of the mall and into a deserted Alley where he proceeded to shrink his purchases an hour later. Making his way back to the pub he walked inside and through to Diagon Alley where things were just coming to life for the day. He made his way down the street to the trunk shop where he bought a seven compartment trunk that was password locked, feather light and shrinkable. He went from there to the Apothecary where he whipped up a story and bought the Masters Level Potions kit and a years worth of ingrediants in a spelled stasis. He cleaned the shop out and was several thousand Galleons lighter. Placing the order in the biggest compartment in his trunk, he shrunk it again and went to the next store. He ordered several resizable sets of body armor in Dragonhide, he paid for that with a roll of Basilisk hide that Orochi had made him get before leaving the castle. The shop keeper was ecstatic. He dropped off the fang with Ollivander and repeated the sorting hats message, Olivander took him to the back room where he proceeded to hone the fang into a mean looking dagger. He presented the fang turned dagger back to the boy along with a sheath made of basilisk hide.

"You will need this where you are going to." He said cryptically. He handed Harry a wand holster as well. Use this for the Elder wand, no other wand shall work for you now so if you please snap the other. Just remember Harry with great power comes great responsibility."

Harry promised to remember and walked out before heading to Gringotts. He went down to his vault and placed several thousands of Galleons into his trunk, going to his family vault he found a portrait in the back that had been covered. He uncovered it to find his parents frozen in time. He smiled and placed it in his trunk as well before leaving once again. He stopped by the quidditch shop and purchased five new brooms Firebolt edition and a quidditch set for shits and giggles. He had always wanted one anyway. He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and went to pack up his room before checking out. He headed to the address that Sirius had given him it was actually quite close by. He walked up to the house, pinpointing it by the way the muggles eyes slid over it never quite seeing it and knocked on the door before letting himself in.

He walked quietly through the hall way and into the drawing room, he made his way over to the cabinet where he felt something achingly familiar. Another Horcrux was present. He pulled out a handkerchief and found the item. It was a silver locket with a serpentine S made out of emeralds. He wrapped it up gently before pulling out his trunk and placing it inside with the intent to destroy it later. He heard Sirius coming down the stairs and put his trunk away. Sirius looked at him and questioned.

"You ready to go?"

Harry nodded at him and walked out of the house with Hedwig on his shoulder where she had landed before he came in. Stepping out of the house he turned to her.

"Meet us at the Weasley's girl." Was all he needed to say before she took off. Sirius gripped his shoulder before apparating away with a loud crack.

Next time on J.N.O. Wicked Weasley's and the Wearhouse Ritual Please R&R.


	3. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
